herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lilly Burns
Lilly Burns is a supporting character in the cartoon series Doll Eye appearing in comics and story-based animations. She is the mother of the now vicious Mystery Burns and the wife of Arthur Burns. She has been known to support the young Mystery Burns before he had become evil until she has gone through the constant abuse from Arthur and died for an intended reason that is supposed to be unknown for time being. In Mystery's mind being depicted as a flower head. Personality Lilly Burns is the polar opposite of Mystery's abusive father. Lilly is a loving caring mother and would cheer up and lighten up Mystery when he felt down. She is the kindest towards Mystery Burns which was the reason for her being constantly looked upon by him and the reason why Mystery Burns' sexuality change with him being non-binary all the way to pansexual/gay. She eventually has a tragic ending with her death for a "mysterious circumstance" that may have been caused by Arthur Burns abusive behavior with yelling and shouting insulting remarks towards her being verbally and possibly physically abusive towards her that may have led to her starving herself as fans implied and seen throughout the past comics and retellings of her. Appearance Lilly Burns appears to be a cat with bright magenta and a black dress. She has blue eyes and her hair bangs, tail, and ears appears to be smooth than Arthur Burns much like the past younger Mystery Burns who now appears to have more spikey wild hair like his father Arthur Burns. She wears net stocking and black high heels. Through various flashbacks in Doll Eye, Lilly now appears to be depicted now with a black dress, with black high heels, net stockings, with her head being replaced with a spikey flower which seems to symbolize her, especially in other varieties of drawings depicting her. Early Life Lilly Burns and Arthur Burns had worked on an organization for the Burns Fashion Company that Arthur Burns was the CEO of. Arthur would make certain dresses for Lilly Burns to dress. They eventually had a child named Jeremy Burns and ever since then things have gotten worse. Arthur Burns had been through war during the Fashion Company giving him Post Traumatic Stress Disorder which led to his abusive ways towards Lilly and their son. Eventually, Lilly died for "mysterious circumstances" that are not revealed and it is theorized and rumored that she died from starving herself due to the problems with Jeremy and her husband Arthur Burns. Relationships Arthur Burns Lilly Burns and Arthur used to love each other a lot until Arthur's post-traumatic stress disorder got the better of him causing him to become more abusive verbally insulting Lilly which led to her starving (possibly intentionally) more and more until she would die. Later after her death, Arthur would eventually regret his every single aggressive actions with blaming her for a lot of things as he mentioned through various webcomics and media. Mystery Burns Mystery Burns becomes somewhat of the problem with Lilly and her maintaining the Burns Fashion Company but wished for freedom for Mystery. She was looked up to a lot by Jeremy to the point of Jeremy changing their sexuality/orientation numerous times and having a terribly messed up mental state from the grief of the death of Lilly Burns. Mystery would often imagine her in numerous drawings imagining her but with a flower on her head either as from the hallucinations knowing that Mystery suffers from some sort of mental illness with some type of psychotic trauma or just with trying to make memories out of her through numerous drawings. Gallery Images Lilly Burns from Doll Eye.png|Drawing of Lilly Burns depicted by Sleepykinq Lilly Burns - In Dress.png|Lilly in her black dress Lilly Headshot Drawing By Sleepykinq.jpg|Lilly Burns Headshot Drawing depicted by Sleepykinq Mommy Lilly.png|MOMMY LILLY Arthur The Hero's Lover.gif|Lilly and Arthur Burns Lilly Burns Sketches.png|Lilly Burns Sketches Arthur Burns during the past.png|Lilly,Arthur Burns (right side), and Mystery Burns (in the middle) Lilly Animation meme.png|Lilly Burns crying References Lilly Burns from Doll Eye Wiki Lilly Burns from Hero Fanon Wiki Trivia * It is theorized and rumor that Lilly Burns died from starving herself eventually becoming anorexic. This is evident to her weight changing and her becoming abnormally skinnier throughout the series and the mentioned storyline through past retellings through comics, animations, and any sources written by Sleepykinq themselves. It isn't entirely confirmed but it is known for sure that Arthur Burns has been abusive and may have played a major role into Lilly's tragic death. * Lilly Burns would fit with certain tropes: ** Villain's Lover and Friend of the Villain Trope with Arthur and other workers and close mutual friends who have known her for Arthur's Burns Fashion Company ** Related to Villain Trope with Mystery Burns who was the son that eventually turned evil and sadistic after Arthur's abusive behavior. ** Heroes with Evil Counterparts as Lilly Burns has two family members who were or became villains at some point. Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Symbolic Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Parents Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Animals Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Successful Category:Villain's Lover Category:Related to Villain Category:Posthumous Category:Chaste Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Heroic Liars Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:In Love Category:Suicidal Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Hope Bringer Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Neutral Good Category:Controversial Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Deceased